Literary Review of Canada
| country = Canada | based = Toronto | language = | website = | issn = }} The Literary Review of Canada (LRC) is a Canadian magazine that is published ten times a year. The magazine publishes essays and reviews of books on political, cultural and social topics, as well as Canadian poetry. In January 2008 the LRC started publishing reviews and essays online in its "Online Originals" feature."Online Originals" History The LRC was founded in 1991 in Toronto by Patrice Dutil. In 1996, he sold the magazine to Carleton University Press. In 1998, the magazine was sold to partners David Berlin, Denis Deneau and later partner and managing editor Helen Walsh. Berlin left in 2001, the same year Mark Lovewell joined as partner and eventually co-publisher. Deneau left in early 2003. Current editor Bronwyn Drainie was hired in 2003. The magazine began publishing poetry early on in its history, through the original efforts of Wayne Ray and the Canadian Poetry Association. The magazine unveiled its list of the 100 most important Canadian books ever published in the January/February 2006 and March 2006 issues. The list ran in chronological order, starting with Jacques Cartier's Bref récit et succincte narration de la navigation faite en MDXXXV et MDXXXVI, published in 1545, and ending with Jane Jacobs' Dark Age Ahead, published in 2004.[http://lrc.reviewcanada.ca/index.php?page=The-LRC-100-Canada-s-Most-Important-Books LRC 100] In September 2008, the LRC published the winning selection of its New Voices"New Voices" call for essays, "Progressivism's End" by David Eaves and Taylor Owen."Progressivism's End" Essays by Andrew Ng and John Robson were also published online. It continues to publish "Online Original" essays on its website. Staff The magazine's current editor is Bronwyn Drainie and the co-publishers are Helen Walsh and Mark Lovewell. Past editors include founder Patrice Dutil, David Berlin, Anthony Westell and Lewis DeSoto. The current poetry editors are Molly Peacock and Moira MacDougall. Past poetry editors include Fred Wah, Matt Williams and George Murray. Articles are illustrated by original artwork by illustrators such as Barbara Klunder, Tom Pokinko, Silvia Nickerson, Aino Anto, Kevin Sylvester, Clarke MacDonald and Aimee Van Drimmelin. Advisory council members are Michael Adams, Ron Atkey, Alan Broadbent, Chris Ellis, James Gillies, Carol Hansell, John Honderich, Sandy Houston, Donald Macdonald, Trina McQueen, Susan Reisler, Grant Reuber, Don Rickerd, Rana Sarkar, Mark Sarner, Bernard Schiff, Reed Scowen and Anthony Westell. Writers who have been published in the magazine include Margaret Atwood, Jack Granatstein, Rex Murphy, Barbara McDougall, Alberto Manguel, Kent Roach, David Macfarlane, Peter Russell, John Bemrose, Sylvia Ostry, William Watson, Lloyd Axworthy, Drew Hayden Taylor, Alanna Mitchell, Lynn Crosbie, Preston Manning, Ken Greenberg, Janice Stein, David M. Malone, Richard Gwyn, Noah Richler, Alidad Mafinezam, Peter Hadekel, Laura Robinson, Desmond Morton, Paul Knox, Brad Fraser, Jennifer Welsh, Marcus Gee, Ezra Levant, Charles Foran, Philip Marchand, Michael Valpy, Jovanni Sy, Michael Geist, Gilles Paquet, Sandra Martin, Wade Rowland, Peter Calamai, John Ralston Saul, Conrad Black and T. Edward Chamberlin. References External links * [http://reviewcanada.ca/ Literary Review of Canada] Category:Alternate magazines Category:Canadian literary magazines Category:Magazines published in Toronto Category:Magazines established in 1991